The Little Black Book
by anonymousauthor406
Summary: A collection of very short and very naughty fics featuring any and every pairing you care to suggest. Be forewarned... anything you dare to suggest is fair game here.
1. Intro

_The following is a series of shorts that are **NOT FOR KITTENS IN ANY WAY, SHAPE OR FORM.**_

 _They are not stories so much as outbursts of smuttiness._

Now we've got that out of the way here's everything else you might want to know about what you'll find in here.

Since these are short, I'll be giving _**ALL OF THEM**_ away. All you have to do to claim one is give me your pairing and any kinks you want them to play with. The only pairings I won't take are Munk/Tugger, Jerrie/Teazer, and Cori/Tanto. This isn't House Lannister and I'm not George R.R. Martin. Other than that I'm pretty much anything goes. I do tend to prefer slash to het, so those will probably get finished more quickly. All I ask in return is that you drop me a review or two.

Also, I've labeled the chapters with the pairing so you don't have to go through all the ones you hate to find the ones you like. :P

Now... On with the show...


	2. Bomba & Dem

"Oh Bast! Dem... OH! Right there!" I cried out as she ran her tongue over my clit. She looked up with a wicked grin as she pressed her fingers into my throbbing entrance.

"Enjoying this Bomba?" she asked before giving my clit another lick and digging her claws into my thighs.

"Oh Everlasting, more!" I shrieked as she continued. She dug her claws even deeper into my thighs and began nipping and biting at my clit, making me arch my back and moan in delight. "Oh Dem... I want to taste you now..." I moaned when she lifted her head from my crotch.

"You're awfully eager for someone who was so nervous not five minutes ago," she said with a smirk.

"Please Dem... I want to taste you..."

"Alright. You know what to do." She rotated her body so her slit was just above my face before going back to work on me and shivered as I ran my tongue along her vulva, and pushed it in ever so slightly. Her taste was foreign, but Everlasting it was good and all I wanted was more. I brought my lips up to her crotch and ran them along her entrance as I pushed my tongue in further, drawing out a long moan from her and a satisfied purr from me.

"Oh Bast Bomba..." she moaned as I ran my tongue along the top of her vagina and finding her spot. She reared up away from me as I did, almost breaking our connection. I brought my paws up to her ass and pulled her down onto my face, just to make sure she didn't try to run away again. Meanwhile she'd slipped her fingers into me and was searching my spot, making me moan against her crotch when she did. "You like that darling? You want more?" I moaned against her again, wanting her to continue. "Well then darling, you'll have to earn it," she said as she climbed off me, leaving me burning for more. She walked across her den and rummaged around before producing a purple dildo and a pair of silver handcuffs. "I won't finish you until you put these on and fit this in as far in the back as it will go. Think you're up for it?"

I was far too turned on to even think of saying no, and nodded my consent. "Good," she cooed as she crawled back over the blankets towards me. She took my paws and cuffed them to a small, unnoticeable peg on the wall over the blankets. "Now for the fun part darling," she said before stealing a kiss on her way down. She teased my entrance gently at first, wanting to dominate me, not injure me. Slowly but surely she slid the dildo in, filling my back entrance, and making me moan. I'd let Tugger do that once, but he was much rougher and pushed in too fast. She slid it in and out, forcing it deeper inside me each time. I could feel my other entrance beginning to throb as I got closer and closer to my orgasm. "My, my. You ARE eager to please. I'm afraid I have to change the agreement though. You'll have to eat me out as I bring to you orgasm. Think you can handle that?"

"Yes, Dem... Please..."

"Alright then." I still don't know quite how she managed to balance herself over me, but she pressed her crotch to my face again as she began licking my clit and sliding her fingers into my pulsing vagina. I pressed my tongue into her as far as I could, and began searching for her spot as I worked my lips over her vulva. I felt her quivering against me as I found her spot and attacked violently with my tongue. It wasn't long before I felt her throbbing against my tongue and heard her moaning as much as I was. A few licks more and she cried out and I felt her squirting against my tongue. "Very good Bomba. Now it's your turn." With just a few touches and a well placed bite I screamed as I felt myself hitting my orgasm, my entrance throbbing wildly.

Demeter curled up beside be and snuggled into my chest. "I told you you'd enjoy it darling."

"Everlasting... that was..." I could barely speak, completely out of breath.

"I thought you'd say that."

"Are you going to get me out of these and get that thing out of me?"

"Depends. You up for another round?"


	3. Teazer & Jemima

Rumpleteazer grinned inwardly, heart pounding as she walked towards Jemima's den. She felt the warmth of the chocolate sauce radiating from the jar in her paws and felt herself beginning to moisten at the mere thought of what was to come. She entered the den quietly, hoping to surprise her queenfriend. She found the younger queen sleeping on her blankets and laid down beside her before gently waking her. "Jem...? Jem?"

The young queen yawned and stretched out, pressing herself against Rumpleteazer in the process. "Teazer? I thought you were supposed to be fetching something for Mistoffelees today?"

"Already done, luv. And I brought somethin' back for us too." Her voice practically oozed lasciviousness as she spoke.

Oh? What is it?" Jemima asked curiously, rolling over to face her queen.

"It's your favorite," Teazer replied, producing the jar from behind her back with a wink.

Jemima squealed delightedly as she grabbed the jar and opened it before quickly dipping her paw in and licking a finger. She purred as she tasted the rich chocolate, knowing full well what Rumpleteazer had in mind when she'd retrieved it and having every intention of giving her exactly what she wanted. She dipped her paw in again and smeared the chocolate across her chest fur. "Want some darling?" she asked with a devilish grin.

Teazer wasted no time in pouncing on her and licked at the chocolate hungrily, seeking out Jemima's nipples beneath the syrup and gently sucking at them. Jemima cried out as Teazer bit one softly, sending shocks of pleasure through the younger queen's body. She felt a sudden warmth flowing over her face, and looked up to see Jemima slowly pouring the chocolate onto her chest, deliberately allowing it to flow onto the older queen's face as well. Teazer purred as she relished the feeling of the warm and sticky syrup running over her face.

"Oops, let me get that," Jemima said naughtily before pulling Teazer's face up to hers and licking off some of the chocolate she'd drizzled onto it. Teazer meanwhile took advantage of her distracted state and grabbed the jar before pouring more down Jemima's front and smearing it with her paws.

Jemima moaned as she felt herself being coated with the chocolate. She'd been nervous when she told Teazer about her secret fantasy, but Teazer had proven herself to be rather adventurous and more than willing, even providing the chocolate the first time they'd done this. She purred as Teazer brought their lips together and pushed her down onto her blankets and straddled her. There was something about the feeling of the way the older queen would take control during their mating that never failed to turn her on. She loved the way Teazer could be so commanding and so attentive all at the same time. She gasped as she felt Teazer slipping her fingers into her, and began searching for her g-spot, and let out another loud moan when she found it and rubbed it vigorously.

Teazer felt Jemima quivering at her touch and parted their lips. "Enjoying this luv? Well this'll be even better," she said as she grabbed the now nearly empty jar with her free paw and slid down Jemima's body and positioned herself so she was kneeling between her legs. She smirked lasciviously as she poured the last of the syrup onto Jemima's crotch and watched the young queen twitching madly with pleasure. She lowered her head and pushed her tongue into Jemima, enjoying the taste of the chocolate mixing with Jemima's taste. Jemima rocked her hips upward and forced Teazer's tongue deeper inside her. Teazer felt herself moistening as the younger queen cried out each time her tongue brushed against her spot.

Soon she was too turned on to be focusing purely on Jemima, and slid back up her body to kiss her before positioning her thigh in Jemima's crotch and her own crotch over Jemima's thigh. She pressed their bodies together, their lips still locked, and began rubbing her thigh over Jemima's clit and her clit on Jemima's thigh.

Both queens moaned and cried out as they continued towards their orgasms, savoring the feeling of the other pressing against them and the smooth chocolate in their fur. As they began to approach orgasm, they began focusing on each other, both wanting the other to orgasm first. Teazer began teasing Jemima's nipples with her paws, while Jemima began biting down on her neck. Hard.

"Oh Bast, Jem! Oh!" Teazer shouted as she rode out a violent orgasm. Moments later Jemima shrieked out her name as she hit her own orgasm. Teazer laid on top of her a moment as they caught their breaths before she climbed off. "So, Jem… shall I go fetch the honey?"


	4. Munk & Misto

_**A/N:**_ _This will be (probably by far) the longest story in the Black Book and is a collaboration between myself and kathknight. It was an absolute joy working on this with her, and we both hope you enjoy reading it as much as we enjoyed writing it. Now... On to the sex...  
_

* * *

Munkustrap bit down on his lip as hard as he could, mentally cursing the students who had decided to stay back to talk to him after the class had ended.

Normally he was a very approachable professor, always making a point on being as friendly as possible so his students felt comfortable around him. But today Misto was feeling mischievous. Today Misto decided to play and surprise him with some toys.

Toys that were still on his body, one, a ring around the base of his cock, keeping him erect and unable to come, and the other a small vibrator, currently lodged against his prostate on a medium speed that was making the silver tabby have shivers all over his body.

Munkustrap held an impatient groan when Jemima didn't seem in any hurry to leave, stalling their conversation, slowly driving the older tom mad. She continued questioning him about the formulas he'd presented in class long after the others had left, all while his member was hard enough to shatter diamonds. He fought harder and harder to hold back his moans as she carried on about derivatives and integrals and all the other damnable nonsense he lectured on. All he wanted to do was go back to his office and explode all over Mistoffelees.

"Jemima, I'm terribly sorry, but do you mind send me an email with your questions? I have a very important meeting in a few minutes and it will not do for me to be late for it." The silver tabby interrupted the calico young queen, who looked embarrassed.

"I'm so sorry professor. I had absolutely no idea." She apologized shyly and said get goodbyes, leaving the room in a hurry to catch with her friends, while Munkustrap was getting up from his chair and out of the room as slowly as he could. Holding back a whimper at every step he took, that made the vibrator move against his prostate in a delicious, agonizing way. He sighed in relief, noticing the hallway were rather empty and hurried slightly, breathing out in relief, knowing there's was only one more corridor to go before he got to his office.

"Hey, Munk! Wait up!"

He winced in frustration at the sound of his colleague's voice, before putting on a smile and turning around. "Alonzo. What can I do for you?"

"I was wondering if you could help me with the kids that entered the choir this semester. They just can't seem to harmonize with the rest of the group. And you're always such a good teacher. You always seem to be able to get through them." He smiled kindly and Munkustrap would've felt bad for thinking ill of him, if it wasn't for his current condition.

"Yes, of course, but I'm a little busy right now. I have a... meeting... to get too. I'll talk to you later," he said hurriedly before practically running the rest of the way to his office. He burst into the room, wild eyed and frantic. He immediately regretted his entrance when he saw not only his mate, but two of his students waiting for him.

"Oh hello dear," Mistoffelees said pleasantly as he came up and planted a light kiss on Munk's cheek. "Pouncival and Etcetera here came by while you were out, so I told them they could wait here for you with me."

"Ah, of course..." The tabby breathed out, forcing a smile on his face, wanting to murder his mate and both of his students. "What can I possibly do for you two today?"

He sat behind his desk and gestured for them to sit across from him. Mistoffelees stood behind him. He rested his chin on Munkustrap's head and gently ran his hands through his chest fur, gently clawing all of his little sweet spots, forcing him to stifle moans of pleasure as his students asked mundane questions about string theory. The questions were answered stiffly, since the older tom almost couldn't concentrate in what his students were talking.

"Professor, are you alright? You look feverish." Pouncival asked with a worried frown and he gulped, closing his eyes and trying not to make a sound as the vibrator inside of him sped up. He felt Misto smile on his shoulder and took a deep breath before looking back to the two worried students.

"You are right. I'm feeling unwell. If you don't mind, could you write down your doubts and give them to me tomorrow before the first class? I'll make sure to answer them during your class." They nodded and wrote their questions down on a single sheet of paper before wishing him well and walking out arm in arm.

"Remember when we were that young darling?" Mistoffelees asked, feigning nostalgia. "Not a care in the world; nothing mattered except you and me." As he'd been speaking he'd crossed over to the couch Munkustrap often used for afternoon catnaps and spread himself out. "Now I believe there was something you wanted to see me about?"

Munkustrap got up slowly, feeling shivers run along his body, and his legs shaking. He took hesitant steps towards the couch, stopping and moaning loudly when the vibration intensified.

"You should lock the door, love. We don't want anyone walking in on us, now do you?" Mistoffelees smiled cheekly, loving the power he had over his mate's body and pleasure.

"You'll regret this, Mistoffelees." The tabby whined lowly, glaring at the tux who smirked wantonly.

"Promise?"

He walked to the door, each step sending crippling waves of pleasure through his body, and locked it. He turned to return to his mate, but paused as he remembered a little something he had in his drawer. He hobbled over to his desk, now nearly unable to stand from overload of pleasure running through his body, and pulled a second cock ring out of a drawer.

"Oh yes Misto, I promise."

"Munk..."

"Doesn't seem so fun when it's with you, now does it, Misto?"

The tux gulped in aprehension. While he usually liked playing with Munk that way, he wasn't so fond of the idea for himself.

"I'll make it up to you, love." He tried to give the tabby a sultry look, but he knew he failed.

"Really? What do you plan on doing to make up for the four hours I stayed turned with no chance of release. The four most embaressing hours of my life, I might add." Munk asked with a grin, interessed in what Misto would come up with. He wasn't really thinking on using the ring on his mate, he knew that only got him stressed and restless, he had only took it out of the drawer as a teasing. He had other plans in mind for the tux.

"I'll- I'll- " the tux faltered as he struggled to come up with something creative enough to please Munkustrap.

"You'll what darling?" Munkustrap cooed as he made his way over to his mate. He could see Mistoffelees panicking as he drew nearer and nearer, cock ring in hand. He climbed on top of him and bit his neck before sliding down to lick at his member and put the cock ring on Mistoffelees. Just as he was about to place it on him, Mistoffelees made a last ditch effort to come up with something to please his mate.

"I'll let you put your colar on me." He tried, relieved that the tabby stopped, looking up with na interested look. "Yes. And I'll be completely at your mercy to do what you please while I'm with it. Except putting that on me..." He bit his lip anxiously and Munk leaned in to lick his member again, with heated eyes.

He caressed the tip with his lips, getting it nice and wet before he began to put the ring on his mate.

"Wait wait wait!" Mistoffelees blurted out quickly. He gulped and spoke his next words feebly. "I'll even top..." Over the course of their relationship he'd only topped twice. Once early on to try it, and then the night they became mates. Mistoffelees had always preferred to bottom, rarely able fully enjoy topping. Munkustrap on the other hand enjoyed both equally, though given how rare an occurrence it was he came much harder when he bottomed. Right now, after spending so much time being denied his release, with his prostate being constantly attacked, he could feel his entrance clenching in need of being filled.

With a satisfied smirk on his lips, the tabby dropped the ring on the floor next to the couch and enveloped the tux's member all at once, forcing a surprised groan out of his lips. Sneaking his arms around Misto's thighs, Munk started to bob his head slowly, hollowing his cheeks everytime he pulled back, getting Misto as wet as possible. He had waited too long already for this, and refused to wait any other unnecessary second.

The tux let out quiet moans as Munkustrap serviced him, savoring this pleasure before Munkustrap forced him to penetrate him. Munkustrap made quick work of this blowjob, quickly getting his mate fully erect and ripping. The moment he began to taste the tux's pre-cum he released him from his mouth and looked up into his shocking blue eyes. He gave his mate's member one last, long lick up its length before removing his vibrator and aligning himself above the tux. He sat himself down quickly, and Mistoffelees screamed as he was enveloped.

The silver tabby let out a loud gasp, breathing deeply as he willed his body to get used to the unfamiliar length inside of him. He felt Misto nuzzling his neck, massaging his lower back gently, helping him to relax, while whimpering and grinding his hips shallowly. Both of them knew for a fact that staying still wasn't the best option in this case, so they just continued to move carefully, slowly until they could pick up their rhythm.

With a loud groan, Munkustrap sat up, his knees on each side of the tux's hips, and lifted himself until Misto was almost out of him before descending, and again and again, surprised by the loud moans coming from the tux's lips. He longed to increase their pace and force Mistoffelees' length into his prostate, but he loved the way the tux was moaning and quivering and there was no way he was going to let that end, so he continued moving as slowly as possible, watching as Mistoffelees twitched and fought to control himself. He felt the tux's claws dig into his hips, while he tried to increase the pace, but the tabby was stronger and made a point of not allowing his mate what he wanted.

"Munk..."

"No, love. You said I could do anything I wanted with you." Munk smiled down to Misto, a wicked gleam in his eyes as he watched the other tom contort and whimper in a painful delight. "I've never seen you enjoy topping so much, Misto. What a delicious vision you are." He provoked, snapping his hips down rather strongly, moaning in pleasure as the younger tom pulled him down harder, grinding against him. He leaned down and sought out the sensitive spot on his mate's neck biting it roughly and making him scream. He continued nibbling at it as he resumed the motion of his hips, just as slowly as before.

"Munk! Please!" Mistoffelees whined in agony as he tried to quicken their pace, only to again be denied by his mate.

"So handsome... So desperate..." Munk purred on his mate's ear, purposely clenching around the tux's member, making him whine and drag his claws down the tabby's back.

"Munk, please... Just... Please..." He groaned, snapping his hips up, hitting Munkustrap's prostate, making his movements stutter.

For the first time he was glad to be wearing his cock ring. Under any other circumstance he would've exploded all over Mistoffelees then and there, but now he could take his time and make sure Mistoffelees was suffering from as much pleasure as he was. He bobbed his hips again, moving tantalizingly slowly up and down the tux's length. Before Mistoffelees could beg again for his orgasm, Munkustrap covered his mouth with his own and slipped in his tongue. He felt his mate twitching and trembling beneath him as he ground against him, shifting his member inside himself.

"Ask me nicely kitten. One more time," he cooed before kissing him again. "Just one more time, kit. And I'll give you what you want." He purred, nipping the younger tom's jaw.

"Please, Munk. Please, go faster. Let me come." He begged, twisting his hips and digging his claws onto the tabby's waist.

"Should I? Should I let you come after playing with me that way? After making me so hot and bothered and then sending me to give my classes impossibly hard?" The older tom asked with a teasing smirk, sitting up and the tux whined.

"Yes. Please. You said... You said you would..." He panted heavenly and Munkustrap gave him a wicked grin, before, finally, obliging. He forced his hips down quickly and accelerated their pace, driving Mistoffelees' member into himself as far as it would go. It was only a matter of seconds before the tux cried out and Munkustrap felt his warm cum inside him. He smirked as he watched Mistoffelees' orgasm, he loved the sight of his mate when he came. He raised himself up and felt the tux's cum leaking out as he removed his member. He then surprised his mate by rolling him over violently.

"Now it's my turn kitten," he said hungrily as he discarded the cock ring. He took his erection in his paw and wasted no time in pressing it into his mate. Mistoffelees moaned with a mixture of pain and pleasure as he took every last inch of Munkustrap. The dominant tabby wasted no time in beginning to pound away at the tux, trembling with delight at the familiar warmth of his mate. Soon enough his rhythm started to falter and he leaned in nuzzling the tux's neck and thrusting harder and harder, indulging on the delightful noises Misto was making, the way he was pushing back against him. Sliding his hands up his mate's shoulders and arms, Munkustrap spread the tux's fingers, join their hands above his head and fastening the pace.

"Faster, Munk!" Misto whined, grinding his hips against the tabby's.

"Will you come again, Misto?" The silver tom purred, thrusting harder, feeling his belly coil as his orgasm approached. Misto could only groan and nod his response as Munkustrap continued rutting him. "Well then," the tabby purred as he pulled out, "I want to watch again." He flipped Mistoffelees back onto his back, threw his legs over his shoulders and pressed in again. The tux screamed as Munkustrap rammed his prostate again and again, both toms feeling their orgasms fast approaching.

Mistoffelees came first, showering himself in his cum as he moaned. The sight of his mate drenched in his own cum and the feeling of him clenching around his member quickly made Munkustrap follow suit and empty himself deep inside his mate. He pulled out and they began grooming each other, until Mistoffelees looked over to the clock on the opposite wall.

"Munk, darling, don't you have another class in five minutes?"


	5. Pounce & Tumble

**_A/N:_** _This one is for HGP, who gave me free reign with these lovely toms. Also thanks to kathknight and Delphi for helping out with it. :P_

Pouncival yelped as he suddenly felt himself being pulled down onto his blankets. The moment his back hit the fabric he felt Tumblebrutus on top of him, pressing their lips together and grinding their hips. He quickly relaxed into the patched tom's touch and kissed him back.

"Just where did you think you were going, Pounce?" Tumble asked with a wicked grin.

"Only to fetch us some breakfast…" he replied awkwardly. He knew Tumble was hoping for a better response, but he was never very good at dirty talk. He usually just stuck to moaning and crying out Tumble's name while they mated and allowed him to do all the talking.

"Oh no darling, you're staying right here with me. Besides, I can think of a way for us to get our protein for the day without even leaving the den," Tumble whispered into his ear. "Now just to make sure you don't get any ideas about leaving…" Tumble sat back on his knees, still straddling him, and reached for the yarn they keep beside the blankets. Pouncival felt his stomach twisting in heated anticipation. He loved it when Tumble tied him up and had his way with him. "You bring this on yourself kitten," Tumble mocked as he pinned Pouncival's paws above his head and bound them. "If you weren't such a naughty little tom I wouldn't have to do this to you." He raked his claws down Pouncival's chest, drawing a loud moan from the tom beneath him, before turning around and binding his ankles. "Now that that's taken care of," he said, shifting himself so that he was still facing Pouncival's lower extremities, but was now straddling the tom's torso, "you may pleasure me." He rocked his hips up, allowing Pouncival access to his member.

Pouncival leaned up and ran his tongue along Tumble's member, sending shivers through the patched tom's body. He teased it again before wrapping his lips around the now turgid member and slowly sliding it into his mouth. He smirked as Tumble moaned out his name, and rewarded him by beginning to swirl his tongue as he bobbed his head. A moment later he fought to control his twitching as Tumble began to return the favor, starting as he had with long, slow licks before easing the whole thing in. They continued pleasuring each other until Tumble yelped and suddenly came violently against Pouncival's tongue. Pouncival smirked down at his tomfriend's embarrassment at finishing quickly as he swallowed his cum.

"Don't be all satisfied. It happens to everyone," Tumble said awkwardly, still trying to remain dominant.

"Are you sure you want to be talking about being satisfied? But last I checked you were the only one of us who was," Pouncival retorted.

"Oh? Well how's this?" Tumbles asked with a smirk, regaining his confidence as he turned himself around so that he was straddling Pouncival's waist. He took hold of Pouncival's member and quickly sat down on it, forcing it inside of him as he cried out at the sensation of being filled. He rarely bottomed so it hurt to be stretched so violently, but he quickly began purring at the pleasure of having Pouncival's erection buried inside him. "Now who's going to be satisfied, hm?" he said, leaning in to steal a kiss.

Pouncival bucked his hips up as their lips touched and made Tumble moan loudly as he did. Topping wasn't really his specialty, but he knew the way his tomfriend liked it. As they kissed he slowly rocked his hips, teasing the dominant tom, hoping he would take charge again and ride him properly. Luckily for him, Tumble needed little prompting and began moving his own hips, forcing Pouncival deep inside of him, and up against his spot.

As he began to feel himself firming up again he lifted himself off Pouncival's chest and looked down at his tom as his face contorted with pleasure, before taking his renewed erection into his paw and stroking it quickly. The combination of Pounce filling him and ramming his spot, and his own stroking quickly brought him to his breaking point again, and he came again, this time splattering his cum on Pounce's chest and even getting a few drops on his face.

Pouncival was fast approaching his orgasm when Tumble began masturbating and when he felt his warm cum showering him he lost it. He reared up against Tumble and shot his own cum into him with a loud moan. Tumble collapsed down onto him and he pulled out, feeling his cum leaking out of Tumble as he did.

"So Tumble… can we talk about breakfast now?"


	6. Misto & Plato

**_A/N:_** _This one is for WaitingformyMunkustrap. Hope you enjoy it!_

Plato gulped as he looked down the list of dares Mistoffelees had made. Eleven possible outcomes, one for each possible sum of the dice the tux casually rolled in his paw, eyes fixed on Plato. Most of them innocuous, hiding Munk's knitting needles and other such things. Then there was the dare for twelve. All that was written was an X, but he knew what it meant. He'd never done anything with a tom before, and Everlasting only knew how far Mistoffelees intended to go, and yet he felt himself blushing as his heart began to race just thinking about it.

"So, Plato… shall we play my little game?" Mistoffelees asked, voice dripping with sin. He was laid out on his blankets tantalizingly, piercing blue eyes staring straight into Plato's. "You know I'll hold up my end of the bargain if you play."

Plato fought with himself, part of him desperately hoping for a twelve, part of him dreading the notion. Was it really worth it just for help with his leaps? "Yes."

"Good luck to you then," Mistoffelees smirked. He gently blew on the dice, causing a shower of sparkles to fly out from his paw. He looked Plato dead in the eye as he cast the dice, neither of them looking away until the small cubes had settled and determined Plato's fate. "Fancy that Plato… it appears you are getting quite lucky tonight." Plato looked down at the dice and his eyes widened. Two sixes. The only possible way to roll a twelve. "Now I'm going to offer you a choice Plato. You can either walk away now, or you can stay to see who tops. You walk away, you lose your chance for my help. You stay, you stay. No matter what the dice say. Now then, shall I roll again?" Plato nodded nervously, terrified and aroused at the thought of mating with Mistoffelees. "Well then Plato…" the tux said as he climbed into Plato's lap, pressed his hips down and dragged his lips up Plato's neck, along his jaw, and up to his ear. "Odd or even?"

"Odd…" Plato managed to force the words out, but only just. His mind was still fighting, but every part of his body wanted Mistoffelees, wanted to feel him, touch him, taste him.

"Let's see how lucky you are Play…" Mistoffelees whispered into his ear before leaning back and grabbing the dice, without leaving Plato's lap. He rolled them in his paw, blew another shower of sparkles, and cast them behind him. Before Plato could look though, his mouth was covered by Mistoffelees' as the tux kissed him heatedly. Just as Plato began to kiss back, Mistoffelees pulled away. "Ah, that was just for good luck darling. You'll have to wait for more." Plato slowly peaked over Mistoffelees' shoulder, and the tux turned his head so he could see the result. A four and a three. Seven. Odd. "My, my, my. What luck you have. One final question Play," he leaned in to the larger tom's ear again, "top… or bottom?"

"B- bottom…" Plato mumbled, feeling his member stiffening as he spoke.

"What was that darling? You'll have to speak up."

"Bottom… I want to bottom."

"You are quite the naughty tom Plato, aren't you? Is that all you want? For me to fuck you? Or do you want more?"

"I… I…"

"Tell me what you want. Ask for it."

"I want to taste you first."

"Very well." Mistoffelees climbed off him and leaned back on his blankets before parting his legs. Plato crawled over and held his head over Mistoffelees' member before licking at it cautiously. Mistoffelees quivered a bit before looking down and seeing the nervousness written all over Plato's face. "This is your first time with a tom isn't it?" Plato nodded bashfully. "Take it into your mouth slowly and gently. Watch your teeth. Use your tongue." Plato nodded again and followed the tux's instructions, savoring the taste of his cock as it filled his mouth and he began running his tongue all over it. Mistoffelees moaned and Plato grew more confident, bobbing his head and hollowing his cheeks. It felt wrong, it felt dirty, and he loved it. He could, no, _wanted to_ sit there for hours, just tasting Mistoffelees' cock and licking up his pre-cum. He looked up at the tux and saw he was sucking his fingers as he looked down at him. He released his fingers from his mouth and said "My turn Play," before easing his erection out of Plato's mouth. "On your back darling."

Plato obeyed instantly, his stomach tying itself in knots as he felt Mistoffelees crawling over him. Any hint of doubt he had had had vanished, replaced by anticipation and arousal. He wanted, needed, Mistoffelees inside him, stretching him, filling him. He gasped as he felt Mistoffelees pressing his finger inside him.

"Easy there, just relax. It's going to feel odd and it'll hurt a bit while you're stretching, but it'll be good soon," Mistoffelees cooed before adding another finger, and then a third.

It did hurt at first, but it wasn't long before Plato was rocking against the tux's paw, trying to force his fingers deeper inside him. "I'm ready Misto."

"Are you sure? It'll hurt more when I go in."

"I'm not that fragile. Now get inside me." Even Plato was surprised at his outburst of dominance. It only served to fuel Mistoffelees though, and the tux removed his fingers before aligning his erection and pressing it in. He took his time but he wasn't forgiving, pressing the whole thing in, making Plato scream as he clenched around him. Mistoffelees stayed there a moment, gently moving, stretching Plato even more before he began rocking in and out and moaning at the feeling of Plato's warmth clenching around him, pulling him in deeper.

Plato cried out again as his body was hit with a wave of pleasure.

"Knew I'd find it sooner or later," Mistoffelees smirked before ramming into the same spot he just had over and over again. Each time he did, Plato moaned louder as his vision blurred and he felt another wave of pleasure crashing through his body. After just half a dozen hits Plato came, splattering his cum all over his torso. He felt Mistoffelees moving faster and faster before he cried out as well. As the tux cried out, Plato felt a warm liquid filling his insides and he knew Mistoffelees had come. When Mistoffelees pulled out, Plato could feel his cum leaking out of his entrance. His chest heaved as he came down from his orgasm, and he closed his eyes, thoroughly satisfied and without regrets, if a bit sore.

"So tell me Play, still feel like dancing tonight?"


	7. Jenny & Teazer

**_A/N:_** _This one is entirely dedicated to the sick little queen-kit that suggested it, and I hope her twisted little mind enjoys it. :P I did warn you that anything you dared to suggest would show up here..._

* * *

"So what do ya think it is doc?" Rumpleteazer asked nervously, sitting up on the examination table.

"Based on what you told me, headaches, stomach ache, soreness, exhaustion… honestly dear it just sounds like you're just too stressed. Have you had any changes in your life recently?" Jenny asked.

"I've been sort of burying myself in my work since Victoria broke up with me," she admitted, slightly embarrassed. The break-up had been messy and she'd kept her mind off things by dumping everything she had into her work.

"Oh I'm sorry to hear that darling, but it does pretty much confirm that you just need to relax." Rumpleteazer let out a small gasp as she felt Jenny's paw on her thigh. "I'll be more than happy to help you with that," Jenny said lasciviously.

"Doctor… what… what do you mean?" She knew exactly what Jenny had meant, and was frightened of how turned on she was getting at the prospect.

"You know exactly what I mean Teazer," Jenny replied, sliding her paw up to Teazer's crotch and teasing her with her fingers. Jenny saw the younger queen's eyes widening, and leaned down to whisper into her ear. "Trust me dear, I'm a doctor." Teazer's breath rushed in as she felt the older queen's fingers slipping inside her. Her brain told her to resist. To say no. But her body was saying yes. She hadn't been with another queen in almost three months and even the slightest of touches had been enough to spike her heart rate. She let out a moan as Jenny pressed her fingers in further, moving them around and stretching her. "There darling, just relax. Let it happen. Enjoy it," Jenny purred as she used her free paw to push Teazer back down onto the table.

Teazer groaned and thrust her hips up as she felt Jenny's rough tongue sliding over her entrance. It felt so wrong for her to be allowing her doctor to take advantage of her like this, but she didn't care. In fact it was turning her on. It made her feel so dirty, so naughty. Her eyes fell shut and she let herself go, ready for whatever Jenny had planned for her. She moaned wantonly as Jenny's tongue found her clitoris and began teasing it with tiny licks.

"Oh Bast Doctor…" she panted breathlessly as waves of pleasure flowed through her body.

Jenny smirked and replaced her tongue with her thumb and pressed her fingers back inside Teazer. She dragged her lips up the younger queen's body, nipping at her teasingly as she went. She paused when she reached her nipples, teasing them ever so lightly. Even the light teasing was enough to make the calico twitch. "Do you like this darling? Do you want me to play with these a bit more?" Jenny taunted, running her tongue over Teazer's nipples again.

"Everlasting… yes…" Teazer moaned.

"Very well," Jenny replied before sucking on one of her nipples and forcing her fingers in as deep as they'd go. Teazer screamed as she was hit with another powerful wave of pleasure, spiking her temperature and quickening her heart rate. "You're ready aren't you Teazer? You want to climax?" Teazer moaned her response, unable to form the words. "Beg me for it darling."

"Please Doctor… let me climax… make me orgasm…" Teazer panted, even more aroused at being forced to beg for her orgasm.

Jenny sucked at her other nipple and ran her fingers inside of Teazer until the young queen again cried out. She continued rubbing Teazer's spot and sucking her nipple as the calico's cries and moans grew louder and louder until she shrieked as she hit a violent and powerful orgasm. Her whole body relaxed as she lay on the table, catching her breath.

"Well I'm glad we could get you feeling a bit less stressed, darling. But I am going to you to come back for a few follow up appointments this month, okay? Doctor's orders."


	8. Misto & Tugger

**_A/N:_** _Well you if you know me at all, you knew these two would be cumming sooner or later. This one is for Delphi, who suggested Misto getting himself a little aphrodisiac to set the mood. Anyway, I hope you enjoy. ;)_

* * *

Mistoffelees' stomach did little flips as he brought the crushed up herb to his lips. He'd never tried it before, and he was nervously anticipating its effects. Alonzo had told him it did wonders for one's sex life, and he certainly could use some of that, given that he had no sex life at all. He'd been secretly nursing a massive crush on Tugger for quite some time, but he'd never had the courage to say anything to him. Of course, it didn't exactly help that Tugger was his best friend and by all accounts the most experienced tom in the junkyard.

 _Well, down the hatch,_ Mistoffelees thought to himself as he tossed the herb into his mouth. It was bitter at first, but after the first shock of bitterness it actually tasted quite sweet. Alonzo had told him that would be enough, but it tasted rather good so he thought he'd take another little taste. Couldn't hurt, right?

Within minutes of ingesting the herb his loins were ablaze and his hormones raced through his body. He may have been a shy virgin just moments ago, but he knew he'd pounce on and screw the brains out of the next Jellicle he saw. Tugger. The thought of the other tom left him shivering with arousal. He needed to find Tugger. He bolted through the junkyard, all the way to Tugger's den and straight inside without bothering to knock. Lucky for him, he'd caught his friend alone.

"Mistoffelees?" Tugger asked curiously, noting the tux's frantic state. "Something I can do for you?"

"Yeah Tug, fuck me," he said bluntly.

"Did I hear that right? Because it sounded like you just said-" Tugger was cut off by Mistoffelees smashing their lips together with bruising force and forcing him down onto his blankets. He pushed the tux away and caught his breath after laying there a few moments. "I guess I did then. What's gotten into you Misto?"

"Not you, and that's the problem," the tux said salaciously, grinding against Tugger, eyes burning with desire.

"Well then we'd best remedy that then," Tugger smirked, rolling them over and pinning the tux to his blankets before kissing him heatedly. He didn't know what had the tux so damn horny, but he could smell the arousal pouring off of the tux. His den would smell of Misto for weeks, and he was completely fine with that. Misto was the only conquest in the junkyard he'd not pursued, knowing full well what it could mean. But if the tux was going to come in and pounce on him and practically beg him for sex, there was no way in hell he was gonna say no. He could feel the tux's throbbing member pressing against him as he ground against him, warming them up. That was enough, though, for Misto's virgin cock. He cried out and came all over himself and Tugger. "That was awfully quick, kit," Tugger said, slightly annoyed. If he hadn't been fully aroused before, Misto coming all over him had certainly done the trick.

"Who says we're done Tug?" Mistoffelees purred, erection already renewed.

Tugger growled, and began lapping up Mistoffelees' cum, cleaning himself first, before cleaning the drips from the tux's crotch. Mistoffelees moaned as Tugger's tongue brushed against the tip of his member, lapping up the last remnants of his orgasm. Just that teasing was enough to have the tux erect and panting again. Tugger loved seeing his normally aloof friend quivering and moaning like a whore, all at his touch.

He ran his tongue up Mistoffelees' cock, relishing the musky taste as the smaller tom bucked up wildly. He slipped the tip into his mouth and swirled his tongue.

"Oh Bast Tugger..." Mistoffelees panted as the maned tom began bobbing his head up and down taking Mistoffelees' whole length into his mouth. He'd long been fantasizing about mating with Tugger, but he never imagined he'd be as good as he was. Sure he had a reputation, but that had to have been just rumor. No, if this was any measure his reputation was an understatement of his skill.

He felt himself beginning to throb again and instinctively thrust up, stuffing himself even deeper into Tugger's mouth, not that he seemed to mind at all. For the second time that night he felt his heart rate and temperature spiking, as the tantalizing tingling sensation ran through his cock and he moaned his way through a second orgasm, filling Tugger's mouth with cum.

Tugger moaned wantonly as he swallowed Mistoffelees' cum, before making sure there wasn't a drop left in the tux's cock. He crawled up the smaller tom's body and kissed him before purring into his ear.

"My turn now, kitten."

Mistoffelees moaned again, and pressed himself up against Tugger. Whatever that herb was, it was doing wonders for him and he was still powerfully aroused and needed to feel Tugger inside him. "Tugger…" he groaned softly as the maned tom slid his finger into his entrance. He'd tried this on himself before, but it was so much better with Tugger doing it. It didn't take long for Tugger to add a second, then a third finger. He rocked against Tugger's paw, forcing his fingers deeper.

Tugger took this as a sign and removed his fingers before teasing his erection against the tux's entrance, making the smaller tom pant and groan.

"Hurry up Tugger…" Mistoffelees moaned, rocking his hips down against Tugger. The maned tom had lifted his legs onto his shoulders, a position Mistoffelees was thoroughly enjoying.

"Bast I love the sound of you begging for me," Tugger smirked as he pressed into Mistoffelees, groaning as he felt the tux enveloping him in tight warmth. It was almost too good, in fact. He knew immediately he wouldn't last very long, and began stroking Mistoffelees, praying that he wouldn't finish before the tux. He thrust in deeper, and the tux began quivering and purring madly. "Like that kitten? I knew we'd find it sooner or later." Tugger began ramming the tux's sweet spot faster and faster, bringing them both perilously close to the edge.

Mistoffelees came first, spraying cum all over Tugger's chest and face. That did it for Tugger. He gasped and moaned as waves of pleasure throbbed through his cock and his head began to spin as he came inside Mistoffelees. He pulled out and laid down beside the tux as they caught their breath.

"Tug… that was… Everlasting…"

"You weren't half bad yourself kit. Remind me to thank Alonzo for telling you about that herb for me."


	9. Jerrie & Tugger

**_A/N:_** _This pairing was given to me by WaitingformyMunkustrap, and goddamn did I have fun writing it. This one is already long enough, so I'll shut up and let you enjoy... ;)  
_

* * *

Tugger was straight. Sure he teased and flirted with the toms, but they were just fooling around, weren't they? He wasn't gay. He mated with Bomba a couple times a week, and had had his way with just about every other grown queen in the tribe, and he'd most certainly enjoyed each of those conquests. So why in Everlasting's name did he keep catching himself staring at Jerrie every time the tom was nearby?

He looked away from his fan club, across the clearing to where Jerrie was lounging with his sister. He'd been a tom nearly a year now, but he still had a kittenish look to him that made him both adorable and rather handsome all at the same time. Of course his kittenish behavior didn't help that image either, but there was something so… enticing about it.

Bast he needed to get away and clear his head. He shooed his fan club away and began walking out of the clearing. As he made his way out, legs on autopilot as his mind waged war with itself over his feelings for Jerrie, he walked straight into someone, knocking them to the ground and landing right on them. His eyes widened as he saw he was currently on top of the very calico he'd been thinking of. He fought a sudden urge in his hips, and struggled to form words.

"Jerrie- uh- sorry?" he fumbled.

"Guess I'm making some of ya fans a bit jealous now ain't I?" Jerrie responded cheekily. Words failed Tugger, and he cursed himself for not having a retort as he would've had for anyone else. "Now don't take me as complainin' as I certainly don't mind, but I think your brother might 'ave somethin' to say about kittens seeing us like this," Jerrie quipped.

"Oh, right," Tugger replied, still stumbling over his words. He stood and offered Jerrie his paw before pulling the calico to his feet. He thought that would be that, but obviously the thief had other plans. He pressed himself against Tugger before speaking into his ear.

"Come find me if you ever want to try that one again Tug." Before Tugger had fully processed what he'd just heard, Jerrie was gone.

 _Damned tom, nobody throws the Rum Tum Tugger off his game,_ Tugger thought to himself as he continued on his way. It didn't take long for him to notice something was off. He could feel something missing. He looked down and saw nothing but bare fur where his bandana should have been. "That son of a pollicle…" Tugger growled to himself. As if his, ugh he couldn't believe he was even thinking this word, _feelings_ for Jerrie weren't confusing enough he had to go and pull this crap. Tugger turned and began striding towards Jerrie's den. He and the thief needed to have a little chat.

He didn't even bother knocking, opting to simply barge into Jerrie's den. He stormed into the den, ready to give the calico a piece of his mind, but froze in his tracks when he saw him. Jerrie was laid out on his blankets, resting on a pile of pillows, right leg up and the other stretched out, putting his whole body on display. As if that wasn't enough, Jerrie had tied Tugger's bandana around his right thigh, displaying it pointedly.

"I was wondering how long it'd take ya to show up Tug," Jerrie purred, flicking his tail.

"Do you greet all your guests this way Jerrie?"

"Only the ones I plan to keep around for the night."

"And what makes you think I have any desire to fuck you Jerrie?" Tugger asked coolly, even though his whole body burned at the very notion. There was nothing he desired more than to pounce on the younger tom and rut him senseless.

"Come now Tugger… Actually I take that back," Jerrie smirked. "If ya came now we wouldn't 'ave anything to look forward to, now would we? Either way, we both know you 'ave every desire to fuck me. You think I 'aven't noticed the way you've been lookin' at me? You think I didn't notice the way ya reacted to being on top of me earlier? I might not be smart as Misto, but I sure as 'ell ain't as dumb as everyone thinks." Tugger blinked, unable or unwilling to deny the truth of Jerrie's statements. "So are ya plannin' to stand their all night or are you gonna get that perfect ass of yours over here?" Jerrie asked after a moment.

Tugger didn't say a word, but tossed aside his belt and collar before laying beside Jerrie and pressing their lips together. Tugger felt as swirl of emotions as he tasted Jerrie's soft lips, but he cast them aside, knowing that only one of them mattered right now. He wanted Jerrie. He wanted to feel him, to be inside him.

"Now that wasn't 'ard, was it?" Jerrie asked with a smirk. "Although," he continued, running his paw down Tugger's torso to his groin, "I think I've found something that is." He teased his fingers over Tugger's erection and drew a moan from the maned tom. "Tell me something Tug… Am I the first tom to 'ave made ya moan like that? Am I the first tom to 'ave 'ad the pleasure of your company?" Jerrie purred into his ear as he pressed himself against Tugger, who let out another moan at the contact. "I'll take that as a yes, then. So tell me Tugger… what do you want to do next?"

Tugger's mind was in a whirl. Every last ounce of him was begging to feel him, taste him, hear him, see him. If someone had told him that morning that by the end of the day he'd be aching to have Jerrie's cock in his mouth, he would've punched them. But now… it was precisely what he wanted. He'd never been on this end of the arrangement and was powerfully aroused at the thought of it. Words failed him, so he opted to simply go ahead with it and roll Jerrie onto his back before crawling down his body.

Just as he was about to press his tongue to Jerrie's member, the calico spoke up with a smirk. "You're certainly eager, aren't you Tug? Ya want my cock in your mouth? Ask my permission first."

Tugger was never the submissive. He was always the one taunting, teasing, smirking, dominating. But now, being forced into submission, he was hard and dripping already. He felt like he was being used. He felt like he was owned. And it was turning him on beyond belief. "Jerrie, may I suck your cock?" Tugger pleaded, yearning to taste the calico.

"Be gentle, mind your teeth, and use your tongue."

Tugger quickly leaned in to run his tongue along Jerrie's erection. He began purring immediately as he tasted Jerrie's musky taste, wanting, needing, more. He made one more slow pass with his tongue, before taking Jerrie into his mouth. The calico moaned as Tugger began to suck and bob his head. Everlasting Jerrie tasted good. Tugger felt his other senses beginning to fade as he focused on tasting Jerrie, savoring the feeling of the calico's cock throbbing and filling his mouth. He swirled his tongue, lapping up all the warm and salty pre-cum. He began bobbing his head faster and sucking harder, needing the taste of Jerrie's cum in his mouth. It didn't take long for Jerrie to begin panting, and only moments later Tugger's mouth was full of hot and salty cum.

"Don't swallow yet," Jerrie instructed as he slid his cock from Tugger's mouth, dribbling cum down the maned tom's chin. He pressed the tip against Tugger's lips, smearing the last drips of cum over them. "You may swallow." Tugger swallowed the cum in his mouth before licking his lips and chin clean. "Are you ready to be inside me Tugger?"

"Yes..." Tugger panted, still powerfully aroused.

"Well then… let's not waste more time." Jerrie forced Tugger back until he was leaning back and propped up on his paws. Jerrie straddled him on his knees, using one paw to balance on his shoulder and the other to guide Tugger's erection to his entrance, before rocking down and slowly taking in Tugger's cock.

Tugger groaned as he felt Jerrie's entrance tensing around his cock, squeezing it as it was buried in his warmth. It wouldn't take long for him to cum. He could already feel his cock pulsating with pleasure as Jerrie began to ride him, forcing him in as far as he could. He felt his cock hitting a small lump, making the calico moan or cry out every time he did. Jerrie's erection had renewed and he was stoking it wantonly as he bobbed his hips, timing his strokes with Tugger hitting his spot.

Tugger could feel himself reaching his breaking point, his cock throbbing wildly, his pulse and temperature spiking, his loins burning madly. His began thrusting into Jerrie, and sent the younger tom over the edge. Jerrie came with a groan, spraying hot cum all over Tugger's chest. That was it for Tugger. He felt the rush of pleasure surging through his cock as his spilled his cum inside Jerrie with a moan, before collapsing and pulling the calico down on top of him.

"So, Jerrie… can I have my bandana back now?"


	10. Tugger & Plato

**_A/N:_** _Someone challenged me to use the first line of this story in one of these, and of course I never say no to a challenge. Hope all of you are enjoying these, I should be getting to the review requests again now. But I'm pretty busy lately so it might be a while before I get to the next one. :P Enjoy!_

* * *

"I want you to flip me over like a pancake and bang me so hard from behind until you cover me in your syrup."

"What did you just say Plato?"

"You heard me, Tug. I want-"

"Ah yeah, don't need to hear that one again, thank you very much," Tugger interjected. "Where is this coming from, anyway?" he asked, more than a little incredulous, and expecting that he was walking into some kind of trap, even though he couldn't for the life of him figure out what that trap could be. Plato wasn't a kitten anymore, though he did still act like it from time to time, and there didn't appear to be any kind of mischief from the rest of the younger toms either. His eyes darted around the clearing, looking for one or more of them hiding in a oven, behind a wardrobe, anywhere, watching the exchange. It was no secret that Tugger was flirtatious and more than a little pawsy with the other toms, but so far none of them had ever actually been with Tugger.

"It's coming from me, Tugger. I want you. I need you."

"Funny, Plato. You're making fun of my fans, are you? Is that the joke?"

"Does this seem like a joke to you, Tug?" Plato mashed his lips against Tugger's and wrapped one of his legs around Tugger's waist, forcing him closer. Maybe it was just his hormones, maybe it was just a temporary thing, but needed Tugger and he wasn't going to take no for an answer.

"Well this would explain your dancing at the Ball, kit." Tugger smirked after breaking the kiss. Plato didn't want to waste any more time on talking. His lips found Tugger's again and he pressed himself even harder against him. He let out a groan as he felt Tugger's paws sliding down his back and grabbing his ass, burning for more from the maned idol. "Why don't we take this back to my den, Play?"

Plato was only too happy to comply, though progress was slowed down a bit by his insistence on stopping every few seconds to kiss or grind or grope Tugger, on a few occasions he even did all three. Eventually they did topple into Tugger's den and onto his blankets in a pile of groping paws, grinding hips, and teasing lips. They knew they'd smell of each other for days, but neither of them cared.

"Fuck... Tugger... I want you inside of me," Plato moaned as Tugger ground again him, burying his cock in his chest fur and letting Plato's rub against his silky smooth coat. Tugger smirked and began sucking his fingers as he slid down Plato's body, dragging his heavy, dripping erection through Plato's fur the whole way.

"Just relax Play, you're gonna feel real good when I'm fucking you, but if you're not warmed up it'll hurt like hell," Tugger cooed as he began slipping his first finger inside Plato. The younger tom clenched around his finger immediately, letting out a loan groan. "Relax," Tugger purred, pressing a kiss to Plato's stomach before dragging his lips down to Plato's crotch. He ran his tongue along the length of Plato's erection as he slipped a second finger inside him, drawing an even louder moan than the first. By the time he added the third he could taste the pre-cum leaking out of Plato's cock as he continued teasing it with his tongue.

"Please Tug, get inside me already!" Plato whined, rocking his hips down and forcing Tugger's fingers deeper inside him.

"My, you are a hungry bottom, aren't you Play?" Tugger teased as he shifted himself and wrapped Plato's legs around his waist. He aligned his erection with Plato's entrance and began teasing it, making sure Plato could feel him, but not penetrating him just yet.

"Tugger!" Plato begged, rocking down again in an attempt to force Tugger inside him.

Tugger couldn't hold back any longer. He loved hearing the younger tom beg for him, but he was too aroused to control himself. He penetrated Plato in one quick motion, making them both moan with pleasure.

"Oh Bast, you're so big... You feel so good inside me..." Plato moaned as Tugger began thrusting into him. "FUCK! OH BAST MORE TUG!" he screamed when Tugger found his spot.

"Like that Play?" Tugger teased as he slowed down and began gently teasing at Plato's spot, brushing the tip of his cock against it. "Are you ready to cum?"

"Make me cum already Tug..." Plato pleaded. Tugger began ramming him harder and stroking his erection, timing the motions into a perfect rhythm. He loved the look on Plato's face as he squirmed and moaned in delight. It didn't take long for him to feel Plato beginning to throb in his paw. He knew he was close too, if he hurried he just might... Tugger stroked Plato faster and faster, keeping in time with his thrusting. "OH TUGGER!" Plato shrieked as he came, throwing ropes of hot cum all over himself and dribbling on Tugger's paw.

Tugger couldn't fight off his orgasm any longer and came inside Plato, filling the younger tom so full of his cum that he could feel it leaking back out past his cock.

"Tugger? Tugger! Tug, wake up!"

Tugger's eyes snapped open. He was more than a little disappointed when he realized it had nothing more than a very, very good dream.

"I do hope it was me you were dreaming of Tug." Tugger rolled over to see Plato laying on his blankets beside him, staring at him as he dragged his fingers through a splattering of cum on his hip.


	11. Cori & Tanto

**_A/N:_** _Yes I know I said I wouldn't do this pairing, but it just felt so naughty, so dirty, so wrong, when I was thinking about it that I simply had to do it. I mean... that is what this book is all about. All the dirty little secrets of the tribe. Obviously, this is going to depict an incestuous relationship so leave now if you're a decent human being and the thought of two feline siblings fucking disturbs you. For the rest of you... You're quite welcome here..._

* * *

Cori stormed into the den he shared with his sister, fuming as he fought back tears and collapsed onto the blankets. Fuck Tugger. He didn't need him. After everything he did for him he just drops him like that? He never told a soul about their relationship so Tugger could keep up his image. He sat back and watched as Tugger flirted and teased and cavorted with every other cat in the tribe. But it was worth it for the way Tugger made him feel when they were together. But apparently that wasn't worth shit, and the minute Plato started throwing his ass out around Tugger it was over.

"...Cori?"

Coricopat lifted his head at the sound of his sister's shaking voice, turning and seeing her balled up with her knees to her chest, eyes shimmering and back to the wall. He hadn't even seen her when he'd walked in. "Bast, Tanto, are you alright?" he said, summoning every last ounce of strength he had so he could be strong for her.

"I... I was going to ask you the same th- thing." Her voice was quivering as she spoke. Everything was quite obviously not alright.

"What happened Tanto?" Cori asked as he crawled towards her.

"Alonzo... he dumped me and hooked up with Cassandra!" she bawled, losing any semblance of composure.

"Bast... I'm so, so sorry sis..." He pulled her close and held her tight as she buried her face in his shoulder.

She stayed there weeping for a few minutes, eventually regaining her composure and remembering what she'd seen when Cori had entered their den. "Why were you so upset, Cori?" she sniveled as she dried her tears.

"Tugger's moved on too. He's fucking Plato now." Anger dripped from his voice as he spoke, but he quickly reigned himself in again, knowing he wasn't angry with Tantomile and that she only wanted to help.

"Well fuck Tugger, then," Tantomile replied. "He never deserved you anyway. Besides, we're the only ones we'll ever need..."

The rest of Tantomile's words were lost to Cori. As she spoke he couldn't help but notice her dazzling green eyes, the soft glow that surrounded her face, the gentle curves of her body. Before he knew what was happening one of his paws was gliding through her fur and the other was caressing her cheek. Her unheard words faded into silence as they looked into each other's eyes. Cori leaned in and pressed his lips to his sister's, softly at first. He felt her pressing back and they deepened their kiss as their paws roamed over the other's body.

"Cori, what are we doing?" Tantomile said as she broke the kiss. "This isn't right. We're siblings for Everlasting's sake!"

"Does that really matter to you, Tanto?"

"No." For the first time that night her voice was perfectly steady. Yes, what they were doing was wrong. But she didn't care. She pressed her lips to her brother's and forced him down onto their blankets before straddling his waist and grinding their hips together. She moaned against Cori's lips as she felt his paws running up and down her back, caressing her body gently. "Get inside me, Cori," she purred when she felt his erection brush against her lips.

Coricopat didn't need to be told twice. He shifted his hips and pressed inside her and they moaned in unison at the sensation. She felt so good around him, and he felt amazing inside her. They rocked against each other, moaning and panting against each other's lips, already perilously close to climax. He slipped a paw between them and sought out her clit, making her gasp when he found it. She bucked against him as he rubbed his fingertips over her clit, drawing louder and louder moans from her with every touch. His erection was throbbing and his whole body was being consumed by pleasure.

"Everlasting! Cori! Yes! YES!" Tantomile cried as she drew nearer and nearer to climax. One final thrust from Coricopat threw her over the edge and she screamed as pleasure surged through her body and her entrance throbbed and clenched around his cock.

"Bast, I'm- I'm gonna- Oh fuck! Tanto!" Cori moaned as he felt her clenching around his cock, throwing him over the edge as well. He felt the surge of pleasure rushing through his erection as he came, filling his sister with his cum. "Bast... Tantomile... that was amazing..." he panted as he pulled out, dribbling cum across her thigh. He laid himself down on the blankets, his body relaxing in the afterglow.

"Well then," she purred as she straddled her brother, "I guess you'll be up for another round or three tonight."


	12. Tumble & Misto

**_A/N:_** _I know I'm kinda going out of order for these, but I couldn't do two het pairings in a row, could I? That'd just be wrong! I saw someone requesting more Tumbles and another for this particular pairing, so I figured I'd kill two birds with one stone. I'm not the biggest fan of this ship, so I figured I'd toss in a little A/U to change things up a bit._

* * *

Mistoffelees opened the door to his dorm from and unceremoniously tossed his dance bag onto the floor near the end of his bed before setting his laptop bag on his desk and flopping down onto his bed. His morning had been filled with boring lectures on economics and math (thank Everlasting they were the last of his general ed courses), and he'd spent most of the afternoon in the dance studio, prepping for the show next week. He kicked of his shoes and stripped off his tank top and his socks, leaving just on just his leggings in case Tumblebrutus came back to the room. Not that Tumble would mind seeing him naked in the slightest, but now wouldn't exactly be an opportune time to suddenly have a hard time walking and he didn't want to give his roommate any ideas.

He laid there on the bed and remembered how nervous he'd been when he'd met Tumble back in their first year. Both of them had been pretty well sheltered growing up and being off at university was more than a little terrifying. Luckily it turned out they made good roommates and they even managed to room together again during their second year, and now their third year as well. As he began to doze off, Mistoffelees remembered the night back in their first semester, sometime during the second week, when they'd stayed up through most of the night, just talking about their lives back home, all the new things about being at college. Before they'd known it they were both laying on Tumble's bed, curled up beside each other. By the time the sun rose they'd given each other their virginity. They never really became a real couple, and they weren't exactly exclusive, but they always seemed to come back to each other. Just as he was falling asleep, Mistoffelees heard the door opening, followed by the familiar sigh of his roommate and occasional lover.

"Fuck me..." Tumblebrutus moaned as he did much the same as Mistoffelees had, tossing his backpack on the floor and stripping down to his boxers.

"Was that an exclamation or an invitation Tumble?" Mistoffelees teased, still in the twilight between consciousness and sleep. His mind was a bit foggy, but he was finding that he wasn't as opposed to a little something with Tumble as he thought.

"It's whatever you want it to be," Tumblebrutus replied, smirking as he climbed onto Mistoffelees' bed and pressed a kiss to the tux's lips.

"Well you know I have to be able to dance tomorrow... and you did ask me to fuck you..." Mistoffelees let his voice trail off and gave Tumble a teasing smirk as he slipped a paw into the other tom's boxers and began slipping them off.

"I did... didn't I?" Tumble pressed his lips to Mistoffelees' again as his paw made its way to the tux's crotch and began gently groping him. "I don't think you'll be needing these any time soon," he teased as he slipped Mistoffelees' tights off him.

"And you certainly won't be needing these," Mistoffelees said as he returned the favor and cast Tumble's boxers aside. "Now get on your stomach," he commanded, dominance and arousal burning in his eyes. He adjusted himself as Tumble obeyed his command, positioning himself so he was straddling the other tom's legs. He put his paws on Tumble's ass and spread the cheeks apart before leaning down and running his tongue over Tumble's clenching entrance, making him cry out in pleasure. "My, my, someone's sensitive today," Mistoffelees taunted before running his tongue over Tumble's entrance again, drawing another cry from the other tom.

"Bast, Misto! Yes!" Tumble screamed as Mistoffelees pressed his tongue inside him. Mistoffelees knew Tumble was only moments away from orgasm already, but that wasn't going to stop him. He continued his tongue lashing until he heard Tumble let out a shuddering moan and felt him quivering against his face.

Tumble might have been been finished, but he wasn't about to let that be that and aligned his own erection against Tumble's entrance and pressed in roughly, savoring the dominance and the sounds of Tumble's moans. "What's that Tumble? I can't quite hear you..."

"Fuck me harder Misto!" Tumble begged, pressing his hips up against Mistoffelees, trying to force him deeper.

Of course, Mistoffelees wasn't going to decline an invitation like that. He began pounding into Tumble harder and harder, their moans growing louder and louder with every thrust. After a few thrusts he finally found Tumble's spot and began ramming it with every thrust, making Tumble scream with every thrust.

"AH! Yes! Fuck me! I- I'm gonna cum!" Tumble cried out as Mistoffelees rutted him senseless. He knew he wouldn't be able to walk the next day, but he didn't care. "Oh Bast! Misto!" he moaned as he came again, further marring the tux's sheets with another load of musky cum.

Tumble clenching around him and moaning his name was it for Mistoffelees, and moments later he came too, spraying his hot cum against Tumble's spot with a loud moan before pulling out and collapsing onto his bed beside Tumble as they savored the afterglow.

"Misto...?" Tumble said, breaking the silence.

"Yeah?"

"You know how the common room's right next to our room?"

"We've been in this hall for six weeks now Tumble, it'd be hard not to notice that."

"Yeah, but... wasn't there supposed to be some sort of hall meeting in there a few minutes ago?"


	13. Skimble & Jenny

**_A/N:_** _Well here we have it. Skimble and Jenny, as requested. I don't even know what to say about this one. It's just... Anyway, thanks to Delphi for helping me figure out what to do with these two. I hope you're ready for what you're about to read..._

* * *

Teazer and Jerrie looked on in horror as their parents carried on their sex lesson. From everything they'd heard from their friends, they were fairly certain this wasn't the same lesson other kittens got.

"Now, see here?" Jenny said, adjusting her strap-on. "Once I turn this on, it'll vibrate and stimulate me as I fuck your father."

"The vibrations are good for me too..." Skimble said with a blush.

"Most important of all, though, is proper preparation," Jenny continued. "Not only should I make sure this strap-on is properly lubricated, but I'll need to make sure your father is properly warmed up and stretched before I begin fucking him."

"There are a few ways of getting the recipient, or bottom, warmed up," Skimble said, getting on his paws and knees on their blankets before swishing his tail out of the way, providing everyone in the room a very clear view of his entrance. "The most common is with your fingers. Generally the giver, or top, will do this, but some tops tend to be too violent and will still cause pain during the warm up, or will forget entirely, which is why it's very important that if you're going to bottom, you make sure to warm yourself up a bit just in case. The process is the same either way."

"First, you'll want to apply lubricant to your paw," Jenny continued as she grabbed a small bottle of clear liquid and squirted some onto her paw. "Be very generous. The vagina naturally lubricates, but the anus doesn't, so you'll be relying entirely on the lubricant, or lube, to reduce the friction."

"And trust me, you _do not_ want to find out what it's like when you don't use enough," Skimble interjected, a vacant, terrified look in his eye as he flashed back to his younger days, back when he'd been with Deuteronomy.

"Once you've applied the lubricant, you're ready to warm up the bottom. You'll want to start by teasing gently, like so." Jenny pressed her fingers against Skimble's entrance, gently rubbing it as he let out a moan. "Next you'll insert the first finger." Again, much to the horror of her kittens, Jenny demonstrated, violating Skimble before their eyes. "Start slowly, sliding your finger in and out and wiggling it around when your fully inside. Remember gentleness is key here. Unless they say otherwise, you want to avoid causing your partner pain. If you're doing this on yourself, you'll know what you want so you won't have to worry."

"You'll usually know when the bottom is ready for another finger, but it's always safer to ask and be sure they're ready. If you're with someone experienced or someone you've done this with before, you won't need to be so cautious. Jenny, I'm ready for the next finger." Skimble couldn't hold back a moan as Jenny slipped a second finger inside him. "Now it's important to make sure to move your fingers inside the bottom to make sure they're properly stretched. If it's the bottom's first time, it's a good idea to use a third finger as well. As I said, though, there are other ways of warming a bottom up. Some tops prefer to warm up their bottoms with their tongue. It requires a little more preparation from the bottom, but it can be very pleasurable addition to mating. We'll talk more about proper preparation later. Any questions so far, kits?" Teazer and Jerrie glanced at each other, each silently begging the other to kill them. "None? Great! I think we're ready to move on Jenny!"

Jenny removed her fingers and picked up the bottle of lubricant. "Like I said earlier, lubrication is vital so be very liberal in the application of the lube," she said as she applied the lubricant to her strap-on. "The next part is penetration. You have to be very careful at this point, because it's very easy to hurt your partner if you aren't."

"Of course, some partners do like it rough," Skimble interjected, again blushing hotly. "However, until you've mated with them several times you should err on the side of caution and be very gentle and take your time penetrating them unless they specifically tell you to not be gentle."

Jenny then proceeded to violate Skimble, pressing in until the strap-on was fully buried inside the tabby. She waited until he finished moaning in pleasure before continuing. "Now once you've penetrated the bottom, you'll want to turn on the vibration if you're using a strap-on that has the capability. It enhances pleasure for both partners considerably." As if to accent her point, they both gasped and moaned wantonly when she turned on the vibration. "Now it's just a matter of sliding in and out until both partners have had at least one orgasm," she said as she began thrusting into Skimble. By now both Jerrie and Teazer were covering their eyes and ears, praying to the Everlasting that their nightmare would soon be over.

"There- there- there's more to it than just thrusting in and out," Skimble managed to pant as Jenny continued to violate him. "If the bottom is a tom, you'll want to look for his prostate. If you're using a strap-on to top you won't be able to feel it, but you'll know from his reaction when you've found it. Bast! AH! J- just like that..." his voice trailed off as he grew slightly bashful. "Once you've found it, keep hitting it until he orgasms. You'll know he's had an orgasm when you see him ejaculate, or cum... Bast! Jenny! Harder!"

"You also want to listen to any instructions your partner gives you, in order to make sure they derive as much pleasure as possible," Jenny said, pounding into Skimble even harder. "If- if you've done this r- right you'll both be nearing your climax at the same time," she forced out, visibly shuddering as she grew nearer to orgasm, the vibrating strap-on working its magic on her.

"Bast! JENNY!" Skimble cried as he came, spraying his cum all across the blankets beneath him.

The sight of her mate's orgasm pushed Jenny over the edge as well, and moments later she let out a loud, wanton moan as she climaxed as well. She took a moment to collect herself before turning off the vibration, pulling out of Skimble, and taking off the strap on. "Typically partners will now lay together to enjoy what's called the afterglow, the pleasurable sensations that flow through the body after orgasm. Some, though will catch something known as a second wind, and not experience a pleasant lethargy, but heightened arousal and desire for another orgasm."

"That just about covers all the basics," Skimble said, finally rising to his feet again. "Any questions?"

"I have one," Jerrie said awkwardly.

"What is it son?"

"Well... you're a tom, and mom's a queen... why didn't ya just, ya know... put your tom bits in her queen bits?"

"That's simple, Jerrie," Jenny said kindly. "Vaginal intercourse between a tom and a queen is meant only for mates intending to create kittens. Therefore, it is a sin against the Everlasting Cat for a tom and a queen to have vaginal intercourse if they are not mates attempting to have kittens, and any who do will not be allowed into the Heavyside Lair."

"So please kits, if you're not trying to make kittens with your mate, stick to anal intercourse," Skimble said, smiling at Jerrie and Teazer. "It's the way the Everlasting wants it."

* * *

 _So there you have it. I hope I properly scarred and amused you with this one. To the guest who asked for this pairing - I promise I'll do Skimble/Tugger since I'm sure this isn't what you had in mind for these two when you requested it. :P_


	14. Tugger & Alonzo & Jerrie

**_A/N_** _\- This one came up in a conversation I had with one of you lovelies, and I just had to write it. I hope you enjoy :)_

* * *

Tugger smirked as he saw the confusion on Jerrie and Alonzo's faces. He'd taken extra care to make sure that both thought they were getting some special alone time with him that night. He hadn't deceived them entirely; they were in fact in for a special treat, just not the one they were expecting. "Don't worry boys, I did invite you both. I thought the three of us could have a little fun tonight," Tugger said with a salacious smirk.

"So does that mean you're… ya know…?" Jerrie said nervously as he looked over at Alonzo.

"Apparently all three of us are," the patched tom replied sheepishly. It wasn't exactly taboo within the tribe, but nobody really talked about it. Sure everyone knew that Tugger brought toms home from time to time, and it wasn't a properly guarded secret that when Macavity "wasn't there" it was because he was busy fisting Munkustrap, but it wasn't something that was openly encouraged.

Alonzo and Jerrie stood their looking at each other awkwardly, obviously unsure of what to do. Tugger knew first hand that both toms weren't exactly shy virgins, and quickly concluded that they were just a bit uncomfortable at the thought of being with someone who until moments ago hadn't know their secret.

"Oh for Bast's sake boys," Tugger said exasperatedly before walking up to Jerrie and planting a heated kiss on his lips while his paws roamed over the younger tom's body hungrily, pulling him close enough to start a slow grind. He ended it rather quickly though, and turned to Alonzo before giving him the same treatment. Both toms leaned in to Tugger's touch and were left blushing and aroused when he pulled away. "See? You both like it. Now just do it to each other and I'll join in once you two are nice and comfortable with each other."

Jerrie and Alonzo approached each other nervously, putting their paws on each other awkwardly. At first glance they would have seemed uncomfortable and unwilling, but one look into their eyes and Tugger could see that despite the nervousness, both toms were quickly becoming very aroused at the other's touch.

"There, that's not so hard is it?" Tugger purred as Jerrie and Alonzo grew bolder. "Well, I should hope it isn't hard already. It'd be a rather short night if it was…" Jerrie and Alonzo couldn't help but giggle a little at Tugger's crude joke. When they'd finished laughing their eyes met and they began leaning into each other until their lips were touching. The kiss was soft and gentle at first, but it quickly grew more and more heated as they grew more and more confident.

It wasn't long before all their inhibitions were finally shed and they were kissing and groping each other as heatedly and passionately as Tugger had done to them, moaning against each other's lips as they carried on. Jerrie was savoring the feeling of Alonzo's toned body beneath his paws and the strength of Alonzo's own paws on his. Alonzo was relishing the kitten softness of Jerrie's fur and the caressing touch of the younger tom's paws and lips.

"My, my, look at you boys. That's what I wanted to see." Tugger's voice was dripping with lust as he spoke. Jerrie and Alonzo broke their kiss long enough to turn towards him, and saw him lounging, cock in paw. "Oh don't mind me boys. I'm rather enjoying this little show you two are giving me. Why don't the two of you try a little more before I join in? I think you'll both rather enjoy it."

Jerrie and Alonzo looked at each other nervously for a moment before Jerrie sank to his knees in front of Alonzo, the patched tom's cock hanging inches from his face. He looked up at Alonzo and glanced over at Tugger before leaning in and brushing his tongue over the warm, hard flesh. He'd done this a fair number of times with Tugger, but now with Alonzo it was like his first time all over again. Alonzo's taste was different from Tugger's, slightly less musky and a tad sweeter, and all Jerrie could think of was getting more of it. He grew bolder as he felt Alonzo's paw winding through his head fur and heard the patched tom's moans as he teased him with his tongue, and took Alonzo's cock into his mouth.

Tugger continued his lounging, but began stroking himself faster as he watched Jerrie servicing Alonzo. Both toms were moaning and groaning, thoroughly enjoying their new partner, and he could tell that Alonzo wasn't going to last much longer at this rate. "Make him cum Jerrie," Tugger commanded as he again quickened the pace of his stroking. Jerrie gave him a smoldering look before continuing Alonzo's blowjob, taking the patched tom's cock all the way into his throat.

If Jerrie's talented tongue hadn't brought Alonzo to the edge, Tugger's command certainly had. He tightened his grip on Jerrie's head as he felt his cock beginning to throb, and fought as hard as he could to delay his orgasm so he could savor the pleasure. It was to no avail, though, and moments later he cried out Jerrie's name as he shot pulse after pulse of hot cum into Jerrie's mouth and down his throat.

The sight nearly pushed Tugger over the edge, but he slowed his stroking, saving himself for what he had planned. "Wasn't that good boys?" he purred as he crawled over towards them. "Now Alonzo, why don't you return the favor and make Jerrie feel good?" Alonzo blushed slightly as he lowered himself onto his paws and knees, nervously anticipating Jerrie's hard and dripping cock filling his mouth. "As for me… I think you can accommodate me too, can't you Alonzo?" Tugger positioned himself behind Alonzo and began teasing his erection against the patched tom's entrance before making him moan in pleasure as he penetrated him.

Jerrie was so enthralled and aroused at the sight of Tugger burying his cock inside Alonzo that he didn't notice the patched tom craning his neck to return the favor until he felt the warmth of Alonzo's mouth enveloping his cock. He let out a low moan as Alonzo began sucking his cock and swirling his tongue around the tip. It was obvious that Alonzo had learned from Tugger as well; he used all the same tricks Tugger used and had taught him. Jerrie's attention was again diverted as he felt Tugger's paw on the back of his neck, pulling him in for a salacious kiss as Alonzo pleasured them. As Tugger's tongue plundered his mouth, Jerrie felt his cock begin to throb in Alonzo's mouth and the tingling sensation begin to build in his loins. Moments later he moaned into Tugger's kiss as he came, flooding Alonzo's mouth with his musky cum.

At the same time, Tugger's thrusts were becoming more and more sporadic as he drew nearer and nearer to his climax. He felt Jerrie moaning against his lips and couldn't help but imagine that it was his mouth and not Alonzo's that the calico had filled with cum. The thought pushed him over the edge and he thrust into Alonzo one last time before pumping the patched tom's entrance full of warm seed.

All three toms were feeling very well satisfied as Jerrie and Tugger pulled out of Alonzo, Jerrie dribbling cum onto his lips and chin as Tugger's cum leaked out of his entrance. As they lay on the blankets, enjoying their afterglow, they all soon felt straying paws making their way over their bodies. It seemed the night was far from over for them.


End file.
